


a gift of thanks

by doodivie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6671710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodivie/pseuds/doodivie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tadashi is beyond thankful for Kei.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a gift of thanks

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first ever fic, so I'm sorry it's not that great. Hopefully I will get better as time passes. If you notice any grammar mistakes, please let me know! If you want to follow me on my other social media accounts, they are linked in my profile description.  
> Thanks for reading! Please leave comments, kudos, etc.! :)

A soft light crept through the blinds of Yamaguchi's bedroom as his alarm beeped for him to start getting ready for school. Immediately smacking the atrocious sound into snooze, the boy sat up on his elbows and looked down at Tsukishima curled up beside him. Still fast asleep, the boy's lips were slightly parted, and Yamaguchi found it hard to stop himself from running his fingers along his jawline to those lips. 

The pair had been best friends for years, but their relationship had recently taken a turn onto a romantic path. A couple months ago, when Yamaguchi was having a mental breakdown late at night, Tsukishima had woken up and walked all the way to his house just to make sure he was okay and that he would get some rest. As the blonde held him, rubbing circles on his back in a soothing manner, a small "Yamaguchi, I love you" fell out of his mouth. They both tensed, and the shorter boy leaned back to look the other in the eye. There was never an exact reply, but it was implied in the heated kiss Yamaguchi planted on Tsukishima's lips.  
Since then, they often slept together (completely innocently) in an attempt to help Tadashi finally get some rest. Panic attacks had always rid him of his sleep, but with his best friend's body next to him, their arms and legs tangled in each others', it seemed both of them became more peaceful sleepers. Yamaguchi often felt in debt to Tsukki, as he had always been a pillar for him. Fighting off his elementary school bullies, helping him build confidence, coaching him in volleyball, and being there when his mental state withered--Kei seemed to focus solely on his wellbeing. From the outside, it would seem that he couldn't care less about him, but Yamaguchi knew that Tsukki loved him---and that he loved Tsukki back.

Now, as his best friend, his lover, his pillar's eyes started to flutter open, a smile grew on his face.  
"Thank you, Tsukki," he said softly.  
Below him, the boy simply blinked a few times before questioning the greeting, "For what? I haven't done any--"  
Tadashi cut him off as he closed the gap between their lips and placed his hands on his cheeks. Kei automatically kissed back, tongue sliding over the other's bottom lip, asking for entry. The kiss deepened, and with his hands on the chest above him, he let out a throaty moan into his mouth. When they finally broke apart, Tadashi finally answered, "For everything. Living. Staying. Everything, Tsukki."


End file.
